Not Quite Human
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Bryan Danielson always believed he was human, until he was captured by Stephanie and Hunter, then he meets all the others who are not fully human, including Randy Orton. Will he be reunited with his fiance, or will other events occur that change his plans? AU M/M M/F T for now. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Quite Human.**

**Bryan Danielson always believed he was human, until he was captured by Stephanie and Hunter, then he meets all the others who are not fully human, including Randy Orton. Will he be reunited with his fiance, or will other events occur that change his plans?**

**Rating: T for now, M for later.**

**Other notes: AU. M/F. M/M. Possible sexytimes later.**

**Cast: Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Kane, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, The Bella Twins and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish I did. I'd have fun if I owned most of these people.**

**I'm back! Had loads of other fic ideas, but this one just came to me, and I decided to roll with it, instead of procrastinate and put it off. So let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

><p>Bryan just kept on running, that was all he could do. He wouldn't even look behind him in fear of his pursuer. A tall, monster of a man, around about the height of seven foot had been chasing him, ever since he'd got home.<p>

His fiance Brie hadn't been there to greet his arrival, this man was there instead, with a wide array of tools and other implements that Bryan knew would probably mean trouble for him.

He didn't even decide to hang around the moment he'd seen him, he ran away the moment that he'd noticed the huge man. Not even hearing the man call after him, shouting 'You can run, but you cannot hide, little goat.'

Bryan wasn't like other humans, and this is why the tall man, in the short amount of time he'd seen him, (Bryan guessed he was probably around about seven foot), was chasing him.

The height difference may have meant that his pursuer might be quite a short distance behind him, but for his shorter height and stature, Bryan was faster, and was outrunning him at this moment. That was, until his foot got caught, ripping off the lower leg of one side of the jeans he was wearing, and also his shoe that had fallen off while he was running.

"Shit..." Bryan muttered, as the large man once again came into view, a dart gun in his hands, aiming at the now bare flesh of his leg.

"You can either come with me the easy way, or I can take you. Your choice little goat." The tall man stared down at Bryan, an intimidating glare on his slightly monstrous facial features.

"What... do you want with me?" Bryan asked the man, now slightly scared of what may happen to him, as evident by the now struggling motion he was making, trying to free his captured leg.

The tall man laughed almost demonically. "I don't. I'm just doing my job. Now stay still. This won't hurt at all.' He smirked, a smirk only the devil would be proud of.

Bryan continued to try and get himself free, but this was to no avail, as while he struggled, his pursuer had shot a dart into his bare leg, causing him to feel drowsy, falling asleep hitting his head on the ground beside him.

The large man freed Bryan from where he had been caught, wrapping the small man in a net as he did so.

"Sleep tight little goat, my boss will be proud of this."

* * *

><p>When Bryan finally came to, he didn't recognise where he was, or remember how he'd got there. The last thing he remembered was the tall male shooting that dart into his leg.<p>

He was trapped in a glass chamber, in a completely white room except for the floor which was an ever darkening shade of grey, the sunlight bursting through the only window in the room.

Bryan sat down in the glass chamber, wondering what would happen to him, not even knowing what the man who had captured him had wanted him for.

"Little goat?" He asked himself, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I believe we can answer that." A woman and man, both in business attire walked into the room.

"Who are you, and why the hell am I here? And where's my fiance?" Bryan asked, almost shouting the question.

"Calm down Bryan." The woman said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Stephanie, and this is my husband Hunter." She motioned to the man beside her. "And as for your fiance, she's fine. You were the one we wanted, and now we have you."

"You see," It was now the man called Hunter's turn to speak. "Our family has for generations been looking into people like you."

"Oh that's nice, but still doesn't explain why I'm here!" Bryan scowled at Hunter.

"If you hadn't interrupted me I would've told you." Hunter smiled at him. "You wouldn't know about this, your loved ones won't know about this, only us, our workers..."

"Our chairman, who happens to be my father." Stephanie interjected."

"Yes Steph, I was getting to that." Hunter smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife. "You see Bryan, you along with a numerous amount of others aren't fully... human."

Bryan shot them a puzzled look. "What the hell? Of course I'm human. I have human emotions, human body parts."

"Yes, this is true. But did you ever wonder why you grow facial hair a lot more, and a lot quicker than your 'average human'?" Stephanie stared at him. This womans expression seemed to be scarier than her husbands, the type that could instil fear in even the most fearless of humans.

And now that she mentioned it, Bryan had wondered this. "Ok... So, I'm part goat?" He asked, assuming this is what they meant, and assuming that this was the animal that he had the elements of. Now people he knew calling him 'goat face' made sense, as did the man calling him a 'goat'.

"You got that one right on the dot. So you'll be staying with us here from now on, because for some reason, you got away when you were younger, but now you're here, you're not getting away again." Hunter threatened. "And if you even think about leaving this place then you..."

"Er, boss." The large man who had captured Bryan earlier walked in.

"What do you want Kane? Can't you see we're busy?" The comment seemed to have meant to come from Hunter, but it ended up being delivered by Stephanie.

"Oh... Sorry Mrs McMahon... But we've got him. The one you've been looking for all these years."

Both Stephanie and Hunter smiled at Kane. Stephanie went into a filing cabinet in the room, which was equally as white as the rest of the room, searching for what she wanted, before pulling out a file and reading through it.

"Finally. Orton. Randy Orton. Bring him in Kane."

Kane smiled sadistically before dragging in a tanned man, with icy eyes. From what he could see, Bryan noticed the mans arms were covered in sleeve tattoos, he seemed almost emotionless behind those eyes, and for some reason, Bryan wanted to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Orton's eyes just scanned the room, ignoring his surroundings, brushing it off, sure he displayed no emotion on the outside, but he had noticed the small man inside the glass chamber the moment he walked, or more so had been dragged, into the room.

"So Randy. Or should that be, Viper?" Stephanie said.

Randy just looked her up and down. No response followed.

"Look Randy, we just want to know how we should address you." Stephanie reassured him.

Once again, Randy kept his mouth shut. He knew why he was here. Unlike Bryan he knew why they had been looking for him. He'd always made a promise with his father that there would be no secrets, and when Randy had reached eighteen, an age his dad thought was appropriate to explain to him what he was, the secret came out.

Randy, like Bryan, was not entirely human. The 'Viper' moniker wasn't just a nickname. He had elements of a snake. Sometimes it would occur in the way that he moved, the venomous tongue that meant he could snap at any moment, and the somewhat cold blood that ran through him, unlike a natural human. And his eyes, the dead expression, it was partially due to this, but much like a viper, he didn't show any emotion. The eyes were the window to the soul. As far as everyone who knew him knew, besides a select few, Randy Orton had no soul.

Kane suddenly grabbed Randy's arm. "Talk, Viper."

Randy just smirked at the large man, a monotonous booming voice then filled the room as curse words such as 'fuck' and 'bastards' were announced, most of them directed at Hunter, Stephanie and Kane. From the glass chamber, Bryan just watched, he couldn't help but smile to himself seeing this. He felt that it'd be hard to get along with this Randy, especially with that mouth, but he thought at one point, he saw a spark there, that seemed to go unnoticed by the others in the room.

Randy then looked directly at Bryan, eye contact being made between them. In that moment, Bryan definitely noticed the spark, the eyes that looked dead showing life, even if just for one second.

Hunter obviously noticed the two glancing at eachother and made note of this. "Kane, let Randy stand on his own two feet. I have an idea." He said, pushing a button that lifted the chamber that Bryan was in. "Randy Orton, meet Bryan Danielson. You two are going to be sharing a room together."

Randy scoffed at the idea. "I am not sharing a room with 'that'." He exclaimed, the eyes looking everywhere but at the person he was addressing.

Stephanie just scowled at Randy. 'Listen Orton, your file says you're hard to handle. We know you'll probably break out at any given moment, along with the little goat boy by there. So, we're going to put you both in our most protected room. You'll be allowed out of your room at the exact same time as everyone else here, but you'll be under further watch. Kane," She stared at the seven foot male. "Go and fetch Sheamus, as you know that he won't take any crap from anybody."

"With pleasure Mrs McMahon." Kane smiled before leaving the room.

There was no conversation in the room, just the rustle of papers as Stephanie and Hunter read over the files of both Randy and Bryan multiple times. The silence was broken when Bryan asked, 'Who's Sheamus?"

Hunter stared down at the small man. "Glad you asked. You see, Sheamus is top security around here. Anybody kicks off, Sheamus kicks them. Anybody tries to escape, Sheamus can catch them. For the first week of your stay here, he will be monitoring your every move."

Bryan gulped in fear at the thought of this man watching him day in day out, while Randy just rolled his eyes at Hunter's claims.

At that moment, a spiky haired, pale, ginger male walked into the room. "You wanted me Mrs McMahon?" The man spoke, a distinct Irish accent in his voice.

"Sheamus. Meet Bryan and Randy. The small one is Bryan, he's part goat, and this man here, is Randy, he's..."

Sheamus stared at Randy in the icy eyes. "I know all about Mr Orton here. How long's it been?"

Randy smirked. "Too long... Stephen."

Bryan just looked at the actions between the two of them, looking back and forth at both mens scowling expressions.

Seeing the stare down, Hunter and Stephanie decided to make themselves scarce. Sheamus would've been able to handle himself in this situation anyway.

"You two know each other?" Bryan asked, still watching their interactions, almost positive that one of them would hit the other if left alone.

"Know each other is right. We worked together until old Stephen Farrelly here got a shoulder injury and quit." Randy smirked at the pale ginger.

"I thought I told you never to call me my real name either, Orton." Sheamus continued the stare down.

Bryan decided to stand in between them, before they ended up killing eachother, staring at Sheamus. The man had handsome qualities, and Bryan wasn't afraid to admit that, although engaged to a woman. Then he looked at Randy. He was sure Randy would be the fantasy of many women everywhere. He had the whole bad boy look about him, and just like Sheamus, had handsome qualities.

In that one moment, Bryan forgot all about his fiance back home, and wondered what it would be like to be held by one of these two men, their lips on his, their facial hair tickling him and his tickling them...

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance by Sheamus coughing. "Well, guess I should take you to your room then fella's." He said, before leading them out of the room and down a corridor. Numerous other people were walking around. Bryan payed attention mainly to a coffee coloured male with long hair, and brown eyes. He was talking to a woman who seemed to be wearing denim shorts and knee high Chuck Taylor's, her long black hair going past her neck. Bryan wanted to know who these people were.

"That's Justin." Sheamus said, answering Bryan's question before it was asked. "He's South African. A pretty boy isn't he? He's part wolf. Apparently werewolf if you believe in all that supernatural mumbo-jumbo."

"So what about the girl?" Bryan asked.

"AJ. She's part spider. According to the records she's part black widow."

Randy scoffed once again. "Why are you even telling us all this?"

"Because the man beside you wanted to know, Orton." Sheamus snarled. There certainly seemed to be no love lost between either of these two.

Once they reached the end of the corridor, Sheamus produced a set of keys, almost immediatly finding the right one to open the door to the room they had stopped outside.

"In you go boys." Sheamus announced as Bryan and Randy walked in, shutting the door behind them and locking it once again. "I'll go and get your things. Don't worry, it's not like prison. Kane always brings your clothes from home once he's got you." The only thing heard after that was Sheamus' footsteps, getting quieter as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Brie Bella got home that afternoon to notice that the house was surprisingly quiet. She wandered around the house in search of her fiance, but there was no sign of him. Surely Bryan would be home by now. She tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. She repeated this process again and again, but every time it went to voicemail. In a state of panic Brie decided to call two people who would help her whenever she needed them.<p>

"Hello?" Came a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Nicole, it's Brie. Look, any chance I can come speak to you and John ASAP? It's about Bryan. He's missing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brie, calm down." Nikki said on the other end of the phone call. "Look, John's not here right now but maybe we can try and sort this out together."

"I can't calm down Nicole!" Brie shouted. "In case you haven't been listening, Bryan is missing!"

"Ok. How about when John gets back I'll come and see you, and the three of us can go out and look for him?"

"Ok Nicole... Thanks. I guess." Brie muttered in reply before hanging up the phone call.

The moment Brie had hung up, Nikki's boyfriend John walked in, his normal fun loving, handsome features looking defeated.

"Hey John. What's up?" Nikki asked.

"It's Randy... I went to go see him and... I used the spare key he gave me and..."

"John?" Nikki placed a reassuring hand on John's bicep.

"He's missing, Nicole. Randy's missing." John said, trying not to get upset. "My best friends gone missing. Most of his stuff's gone, he's not there, and it's just not like him. The weird thing is his car's still there."

"Really? Because Brie just called and said Bryan's missing too. I said we could help her find him but..."

"You should go help her Nicole. She's your sister. I just need some time alone." John said, sitting down on the couch, trying to keep himself together.

"Ok... I'll, er, see you later." Nikki said before grabbing a jacket and her keys and leaving the house.

John just sat there on the couch, wondering 'Why Randy?' The man may have been a bit of an asshole with a few anger problems but he was a really sweet guy. Randy also kept himself guarded from the rest of the world, but John was one of the few people he let his guard down for, and it was why John had a crush on him. He didn't normally like guys, but when it was Randy it seemed different, like they had been best friends long enough to know almost everything about each other to worry about stereotyping as 'straight', 'bi' or 'gay'. It didn't matter who you fell in love with even if they were the same gender right?

"Don't worry Randal. I'll find you, and I will make sure that you're safe from now on." John muttered, slight tears stinging his eyes as he dozed off, the stress of the matter causing his slumber.

* * *

><p>In their room, Randy and Bryan had now been given their things, and while Bryan was unpacking, Randy was sat on his bed, wondering about his best friend. He didn't give a damn about anybody else, his family always expected him to do his own thing, but John, he was different. No matter what Randy did, John always wanted him there. He pictured John easily in his mind, the blue eyes, the handsome smile and those dimples that had him weak at the knees. Yes, Randy Orton had a crush on John Cena, and before he'd been caught, today was the day he would've told him. Looks like that plan was out of the window.<p>

Bryan stared at Randy, noticing how once again the tattooed mans eyes had some light in them. He decided to break the silence that had stayed there since they'd gotten into the room.

"You know, you have a nice smile. You should do it more." Bryan said.

"Huh?" Randy realised what he was talking about and quickly wiped it from his face. He'd been picturing John and his dimples, and then his lips on his, until Bryan broke his trance. "I wasn't smiling. Just checking if I had anything in my teeth."

"Yeah right Randy." Bryan smiled. "I know that smile. Brie makes me smile the same way. Who's the lucky person in your life?"

"There isn't one." Randy muttered. "Not yet at least."

"Oh, I get it. Don't want to tell me do you? Well come here." Bryan opened his arms out. "Let's hug."

"I don't hug, Bryan." Randy scowled.

"Everybody hugs."

"Not me." Randy continued to scowl. "At least not with you."

Bryan smiled "Who is the lucky person Randy? C'mon, I've seen you smile, I've seen your eyes light up. I know you're not just the guy who picked a fight with Sheamus."

Randy just glared at Bryan. "You won't give up will you?"

Bryan smiled at him. "I just want to look after you while you're here. I have that nature. And, we might as well look after each other, nobody else here."

Randy finally gave in and smiled. "Ok, his names John. He's my best friend, and secret crush."

Bryan looked shocked. He didn't expect Randy's crush to be male. He assumed Randy would be some lothario with a woman he could get in every state, every country on every continent. Although, he himself had noticed Randy's attractiveness, so he guessed Randy could attract guys too.

"Only thing is," Randy continued. "He has a girlfriend. Nicole."

"Hmm." Bryan mumbled. "That's the name of my fiance's sister."

The sudden realisation hit him. "Oh I know who you are now Randy! Yeah, Brie told me about you! She said Nicole keeps getting jealous because of how much time you spend with John."

Randy smirked. "She doesn't deserve him. He's the nicest guy ever. And, now, I probably won't see him again."

Bryan hugged Randy, seeing the sadness in the mans eyes, hearing how he felt about John. There was definitely a hidden side to Randy Orton. A side he'd most likely want to stay hidden. Although Bryan didn't want him to feel like this throughout however long they have to stay here.

"You know Randy. You can tell me anything. You can trust me." Bryan said, running his hands over Randy's arms.

"Ok. I can trust you. You're sweet." Randy said, planting a light peck on Bryan's cheek.

"Just so I can be clear, we're friends right?" Bryan asked. "And that kiss was just as friends?"

"Yeah." Randy laughed. "Just friends."


End file.
